


Mad At Your Dad 2: After Dark

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: MadAtYourDad [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angsty Schmoop, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester Cuddles, Cuddly Dean, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use, Sexy Castiel, Sexy Dean, Sexy Times, and SMUT, sexy hijinks, smoking pot, this is basically feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Cas back to his place after Thanksgiving and sexy hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad At Your Dad 2: After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lives up to expectations! You all were so kind to the original. I am blown away by the amount of love I got on that one! Reading "This is my fave fic ever" never gets old. :) There is going to be one more installment, not sure when. This is unbeta'd, so hopefully I caught all the typos on this quick pre-post edit.

After leaving Dean’s family Thanksgiving, Cas drove them back to Dean’s house. Dean grabbed his hand and held it on the way inside, surprising Cas, but pleasing him too. Dean was an odd one, but in the best ways. Cas was enjoying figuring him out.

The ride back had been strangely subdued, probably because they were both a little uncertain of what they were doing. None of this had been in the plan, after all. It was supposed to be an arrangement, strictly business and done at the end of the meal. Cas, of course, had known that was probably out the window the minute he’d seen Dean in that diner and realized he was the person he was there to meet.

“Fuck, you are hot,” he said, staring at that freckled, amazing face again, as Dean closed the door behind them.

Dean snorted. “Dude, I already brought you home with me, you don't have to keep trying to get in my pants.”

Cas grabbed him by the belt loops of said pants and dragged him forward forcefully. “No,” he growled. “That doesn’t mean you’re not still hot as fuck,” he said, dipping his head to suck that fat bottom lip in between his own. He nipped it gently and then Dean’s hands were rising to take hold of his shoulders.

“Shit, Cas. You trying to top what happened in my room before we even kiss again?” Dean asked him in a rough, wrecked whisper.

Cas answered by pulling on Dean’s jeans again and sliding his tongue in between Dean’s parted lips. Dean let out that same little pleased sound he’d made earlier. Cas felt it in his crotch and wanted to pull as many more noises from Dean as he could.

Then Dean was pulling back and pinning him in place with those jade eyes and suddenly Cas found it hard to breathe as he realized how much he liked Dean already. This wasn’t good. This was too unfamiliar.

He took a step back, trying to catch his breath. The lust in Dean’s eyes was partially replaced by concern. “Cas? You okay? If you don’t want this, we can stop,” he said, reaching forward to put a gentle hand on Cas’ elbow.

Cas chuckled, but it was a nervous sound, rather than a humorous one. “Oh, believe me, Dean, I want it.” He shook his head quickly, dismissing his thoughts as unimportant. “It’s nothing, forget it.”

Dean’s face lost all expression. “Cas. You stopped kissing me in order to hyperventilate. Pretty sure that’s not nothing.” Dean sighed, facial features softening slightly. “Look, I know we barely know each other, but you’ve already seen my crazy ass family. And I like you, like I said. So talk to me, okay? Unless you’re just here to get laid, I guess,” Dean finished awkwardly and looking upset, apparently the idea just having occurred to him and not pleasing him in any way.

Cas relaxed a little bit and just let himself speak. “No, that’s just it, Dean. It’s been a really long time since I did this,” he said, gesturing between them. “With anyone I actually liked. And without being high. I feel... exposed.”

Dean gave him a smile that was completely unfair. “Getting you exposed is definitely part of the plan, Cas, but not in a bad way. I’m not here to tear down your walls.” He stepped closer as he spoke, until he was right in front of Cas again, barely leaving any space between them. “I will, however, knock politely and see if you’ll let me in.”

There was something different about the kiss this time and Cas wasn’t quite sure what it was. Then it occurred to him that Dean was in control of it. All the other times, it had been Cas being the aggressor, Cas’ tongue staking claims and invading Dean’s mouth. Dean was in charge now, though. Cas’ mouth was the one being invaded, plundered, claimed, devastated. He was the one making a pleased little sound. His hands tried to roam over Dean, only to be impeded by the layers upon layers of cloth covering Dean’s body.

Breaking out of the kiss, he growled, “It is entirely unacceptable how many clothes you are still wearing.”

Dean chuckled and started to undress. “You know, Cas, this isn’t exactly familiar territory for me, either. I dated my last boyfriend for two years and I don’t think I ever liked him as much as I like you right now.” Dean’s eyes widened suddenly. “Shit.”

“What?” Cas asked, his turn to have a go at being concerned.

“I get what you mean now. This is a little scary, huh?”

Cas, calmer now in the face of Dean’s own worries, smiled seductively and stepped closer to Dean again, helping him off with his clothes. “How about we get high for this first time, just to take the edge off? Then later, when we’re more comfortable, we can do it again and it will still almost be like doing it for the first time.”

Dean stared at him for a moment and then slowly grinned. “I knew I liked you, Cas. Let’s go upstairs, though. I don’t really want to make out on the couch when I have a perfectly good king size bed in my room.”

“Lead on, MacDuff,” Cas said with a smirk.

Once upstairs, Dean led Cas to a bedroom that seemed to fit his personality somehow. It was inviting, nice to look at, but Cas felt like it had hidden secrets that Dean didn’t share with anyone. Cas wondered if he’d be around long enough to learn any of those secrets—Dean’s or the bedroom's. Dean walked straight to the window and cracked it open, then stepped into a closet and brought out a small fan, which he set up facing the open window.

“This way, we can sit on the bed to smoke and it will still mostly go out the window. Oh!” he said before walking back into the closet and returning with an ashtray that looked as though it had never been used before.

Cas took the joint bag and lighter from his pocket once more. Dean climbed up on the high bed and Cas followed suit before lighting the joint and taking a deep drag. He raised his eyebrows at Dean and Dean nodded, so Cas leaned forward and let Dean line up their mouths. Being this close to Dean felt good, even without the effects of the pot. Their lips just barely brushed each other, but it was enough to send tingles through Cas as he blew the smoke through Dean’s waiting lips.

Dean sat back against the headboard, closing his eyes as he held in the smoke. Cas took the opportunity to examine his gorgeous face. How did the guy possibly think he was average looking? He was beautiful. Exceptionally so. Cas had a sudden urge to trace every inch of skin with his fingertip, but he took another hit off the joint instead, just as Dean released his drag and opened his bloodshot green eyes.

“Your eyes are stupidly pretty,” Cas said, his voice rough from the smoke he was still holding in.

Dean snorted. “You’re high. Gimme,” he said, reaching for the joint.

“You don’t want this one?” Cas asked, gesturing at his chest.

Dean’s lids lowered and he smiled flirtatiously. “Oh, I definitely want that one.”

He crawled toward Cas the same way Cas had done to him earlier and Cas felt his body temperature reach the low nine hundreds. Dean put his lips right up against Cas’ this time. Cas dutifully blew the smoke in, but Dean didn’t pull back this time. Instead he started pressing small kisses against Cas’ mouth while he held in the hit. He didn’t use tongue, but it didn’t matter. It was still hot as hell and Cas’ lower half was very interested in the proceedings.

When Dean finally pulled back to blow the smoke away, Cas stubbed out the joint in the ashtray. He set the ashtray on the side table and pulled Dean to him. He was no longer nervous in the slightest. Now he just _wanted_. He pressed Dean back again, lying on top so their erections were flush with each other. He slid his tongue out to taste Dean’s bottom lip and Dean’s tongue came out to meet it.

Evidently Dean’s nerves were gone as well because he was responding to all Cas’ advances with no hesitation and giving back as well as he got. He starting stripping himself as they continued to kiss and Cas took a moment to admire the view of his naked torso.

“Fuck, those freckles go everywhere, don’t they?” He grinned, intending to lean back down for a kiss. “I bet you even have them on your balls.”

“Shut up,” Dean said, and Cas watched a soft pink creep across his skin.

“You do!” he said with a laugh. “Don’t worry. I’m going to touch every single one before the night is out,” He promised.

Dean’s pupils got even larger and his hand grabbed Cas behind the neck to pull him forward into another heady kiss. Cas got rid of his shirt and somehow they got their pants off, leaving them both in nothing except boxer briefs.

Cas slipped a hand inside Dean’s underwear and skimmed his hand lightly over his erection. The skin of Cas’ fingers were cold, while Dean’s cock felt so hot it was like it was burning Cas’ fingers. He stroking it teasingly, earning a series of long, moaning sighs from Dean, which he kissed away. Then he let his fingers slide further south, over and then behind Dean’s testicles, to skim over his taint and then his warm, dry hole.

Cas felt the noises Dean was making in his mouth, but he didn’t register the other noises he heard until Dean was tapping his shoulder. Cas pulled back to find Dean had retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from a drawer.

Smiling, Cas took both and then set them down, so that he had both hands free to remove Dean’s underwear and expose his gorgeously flushed penis to the room. He wanted to remove his own briefs too, but the need to kiss that hard length was more immediate. He bent down and licked the base, then licked all the way up, tongue pressed flat against it. The tiny bead of precome at the tip landed on his tongue, salty and heady, making him crave more.

He planted sucking kisses, with a hint of teeth all over Dean’s thighs and suckling kisses without teeth all over his balls. Cas began sucking Dean off in earnest then, rolling his balls with one hand while stroking with the other. Then Cas left off Dean’s balls and reached further downward, playing once again with his hole. He caressed it for a moment, Dean just beginning to start writhing beneath his ministrations, before he stopped everything and reached for the lube.

He put a large amount of the cool gel onto his fingers and then shared it between his hands, warming it up. While he was doing that, Dean sat up for a kiss, so Cas happily slipped his tongue into Dean’s hungry mouth and explored every inch of it. While Dean was distracted with tangling both his hands in Cas’ shaggy hair, Cas took his lubed palm and grasped Dean’s dick, while sliding a slick finger of the other hand over Dean’s rim.

Dean let out a low, breathy moan of pleasure that made Cas growl with desire, but Dean pulled out of the kiss, leaving Cas confused.

“Wait,” Dean panted. “Sixty-nine,” he huffed. “Want you... as close as me,” he stammered out breathlessly.

“Already there,” Cas said, but Dean shook his head.

“Want to taste you. Please?” The look in his eyes—raw, naked need—made Cas acquiesce as much as the please had.

Cas hopped off the bed and stood to one side, while Dean positioned himself with his head toward Cas’ crotch. As he leaned forward to grasp Dean’s cock again, Cas absently wondered if it was called something different when one of the people was using their hand instead of their mouth. Then Dean slipped his plump pink lips over the head of Cas’ erection and Cas forgot everything else.

He let out a surprised gasp, followed by a groan and he felt Dean’s mouth trying to smile around his cock. It was a strange but not unpleasant sensation, but then Dean’s hand was reaching back to Cas’ ass to pull his cock deeper into Dean’s mouth and that sensation was much better. He did his best to concentrate on opening Dean up without causing any discomfort, while still allowing the bliss that was Dean’s mouth to spread through him.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” he said gruffly, once again feeling Dean smile around him.

In lieu of an answer, Dean hummed, sending spikes of electricity all the way down to Cas’ toes and making him whine. He pulled out of Dean’s mouth gently, also extricating his fingers. He was panting, aching and leaking, but he knelt down and kissed Dean deeply before saying anything.

“I need to concentrate if you want me to prep you without hurting you,” he said as he pulled away and stood up.

“Oh, was I being distracting?” Dean asked, eyes all innocence.

Cas laughed. “Cocky little shit,” he said.

Dean grinned, unrepentant. He shrugged. “Maybe.”

Cas walked around to the other side of the bed and slid two fingers back inside Dean without warning. The shocked gasp held no hint of pain, but there was indication that Cas had skimmed Dean’s prostate. He aimed again and knew he nailed it head on when Dean’s head shot up and he shouted. Cas was grinning now, all trace of smugness gone from Dean’s face.

He worked up to a third finger, teasing Dean’s rim and his prostate all the while. Then he managed a fourth before Dean was begging. Cas, however, did not stop, having far too much fun making Dean a blubbering mess of want.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna come like that if you don’t stop, _please_ ,” Dean finally whined.

Cas gently removed his hand and climbed up on the bed. Dean rolled over and got up on all fours. Cas felt slightly relieved, since it made him feel less vulnerable. He put on the condom and positioned himself, grabbing one of Dean’s hips as he slowly slid himself inside of Dean’s hole.

“Fuck me, Cas,” Dean whispered and Cas eagerly obeyed the command.

Cas gripped him by both hips and set up a furious pace. He could feel his hipbones hitting against the meat of Dean’s ass cheeks and every once in a while, their balls brushed together, sparking something in his belly. He wouldn’t last long and he knew it, but he wanted it to last a little longer, so he didn’t go as hard or fast as he wanted.

However, Dean dropped down on one elbow and reached between their legs to fondle Cas’ balls and that was more than Cas could handle. He slammed into Dean with abandon then, evidently rubbing Dean’s prostate perfectly, since Dean was letting out high pitched keening sounds of intense pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, right there, fuck,” Dean said before his voice dissolved into nonsense sounds.

Cas reached around and stroked Dean’s cock only a few times before Dean was coming all over the sheets. Dean’s noises and the clenching of his ass around Cas caused the pleasure to coil tight and hot, low in his belly. Then it spread upward from the base of his cock and he was coming with a hoarse shout.

He slid out and removed the condom, tossing it in the nearby trash can before grabbing Dean’s discarded T-shirt to help Dean clean up the mess.

Dean almost immediately collapsed on the bed on his stomach, spent. “That was fucking good, Cas,” he said, words all slurred together like he was half-drunk.

“Mm,” Cas agreed from where he had dropped onto the bed on his back, arm flung across his face. “Very.”

Dean wiggled closer, until he was able to slide himself up against Cas’ side and get an arm over Cas’ chest and a knee over his thigh. Dean’s head was tucked into Cas’ arm pit.

Cas snorted and Dean responded without moving. “’M a cuddler. Get used to it.”

Or at least that’s what Cas thought Dean said. With how run together all the words were, it was hard to tell. Cas smiled at the idea of Dean as a cuddler. Then the second part of Dean’s statement filtered through. Dean wanted long term. Cas did too, but he wasn’t sure how good he’d be at it. Still, sex with someone he liked had turned out okay, so he figured he’d give it a shot. With Dean’s even breathing gusting across his chest, he slept.

~tbc~

 

**Author's Note:**

> You're the best.
> 
> Talk to me, my darlings, I've missed you. ♥♥


End file.
